Secrets Profonds
by fbisinrastro
Summary: Martin affrontera la peur enquête de sa carrière. Il aura l´aide inconditionnelle de ses colleguès et en même temps il se sentira déçu de sa famille. Il serait adjoint du peur à ce qu´Il decouvre et à une sensación de culpabilité. VOILÀ LE 3
1. Chapter 1

Martin affrontera la peur enquête de sa carrière. Il aura l´aide inconditionnelle de ses colleguès et en même temps il se sentira déçu de sa famille. Il serait adjoint du peur à ce qu´Il decouvre et à une sensación de culpabilité.

J´espère que ça vous plaît, je l´ai écrit avec tout l´afectión et le respect vers ce série, à ses personnages, son créateur, le producteur et les guionistes. Bien sûr, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais ces sont propriété de la CBS, sauf quelques-uns de ma propre creatión comme Amy Fitzgerald, Chris et d´autres qu´on va se montre tout le long du récit.

Ce récit, je ne pourrais pas le traduire sans l´aide de Paupi, à qui je suis très reconnaissant.

Ce fanfic je l´ai publiqué en espagnol ici, chez et Foro Sin Rastro 

**SECRETS PROFONDS**

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**Chapitre 1**

**Appartement de Amy F.**

**67 Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts**

**Jeudi, 3:00 AM**

Vers trois heures matin, Amy avait pris une décision. Elle s´était décidée à abandonner la ville de Boston, après un séjour à Medford, Somerville, où elle étudiait à la Tufts University, en rejetant au dernier moment une place de droit à Harvard qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir grâce à l'influence des nombreuses relations de son père. Elle remplaça « Droit » par « Secteur Social », et Harvard par Tufts, ce que son père prit comme une nouvelle crise de rébellion, crises qui, durant les dernières années, n´avait jamais cessé. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Mais le véritable problème était plus profond que tout ça.

À cet instant, elle se sentait effrayée et confuse. Elle ne pensait qu'à fuir, mais elle savait que ça ne résoudrait pas son problème, il réapparaîtrait, peut être seulement quelques semaines plus tard, peut être quelques mois, dans le meilleur des cas, quelques années; mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi éternellement. Sa famille, elle pensa bien sûr à l'appeler à l'aide; mais le simple fait de s'imaginer s´asseoir face à son père et lui raconter tout, lui provoquait des crampes à l'estomac. Son père se mettrait en colère et sa mère pleurait. Depuis le début, elle avait agi de manière impulsive, et en se taisant, elle avait commis une bêtise, un erreur, une terrible folie.

Ce fut une décision difficile, mais maintenant, elle était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pourrait le justifier d´aucune manière que ce soit face à eux. Sa soeur Mary, n'aurait été d'aucune aide, en plus, elle se serait éloignée d´elle comme d´une arme biologique susceptible de contaminer la brillante carrière politique de son beau frère Gerald. Il ne restait plus que son frère Marty, mais il appartenait au FBI, son travail consistait à poser des questions et il en aurait un monceau préparées pour le moment où elle se présenterait face à lui avec Chris. Ses amis: elle aurait essayé de les appeler si elle avait su qu´ils pourraient l´aider, mais ce n´était pas le cas.

Enfin, à 03:00 AM, elle avait pris une décision, même si c'était risquer d'être découverte, ça ne tenait qu'à elle. Elle téléphonerait à l´aéroport et réserverait le premier vol pour New York. Elle avait conçu son plan et il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il fonctionne bien. Elle prépara les bagages, deux sacs, l´un pour Chris et l´autre pour elle, en mettant à l'intérieur tout ce qu´elle pouvait. Elle prit les billets par internet et appela un taxi. Son avion décollerait du Logan Airport de Boston à 05:15 heures, par le vol Delta 5411, terminal A, Porte A 10 à destination de l'aéroport JFK de New York. Elle n´avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle habilla avec soin le bébé en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, elle le mis dans son berceau, jeta un dernier regard tandis qu'elle prenait les sacs et se décida finalement à sortir.

**Bureau du FBI**

**Département des personnes disparues. NY**

**08:00 heures**

Aujourd´hui jeudi, la journée s'annonçait tranquille et le week-end était approchait à vue d'oeil. La semaine avait été paisible, avec seulement quelques cas simples qui avaient été résolus sans trop de soucis. Le bureau était presque désert. Deux agents assis à leurs tables travaillaient avec ardeur à fouiller dans des classeurs et des archives, puis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table centrale de travail. Une caisse de dossiers sur la table fut le point de départ pour une discussion animée.

-Quel drôle de type. Il avait monté un bon coup. - dit Danny tout en rangeant un dossier dans le fichier.

-Ah oui, ça te plairait à toi, répondit Martin avec un sourire.

-Je ne dis pas non. Avoir deux filles pour moi... et le cocu gâche tout de cette façon. Il faut être idiot pour se laisser piller comme ça.-

-Évidemment c´est idiot mais chanceux. - rétorqua Martin, en tournant ses yeux vers le couloir extérieur du bureau par où, au travers des grandes fenêtres, il regarda Jack passer et se diriger vers son bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack ôta sa veste et l´accrocha au portemanteau, puis il s´approcha de la table et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur pour écouter ses messages. Une nouvelle réunion de chefs de département était programmée pour cette journée. C'était la troisième de la semaine. Avec un peu de chance ça finira assez tôt pour que je puisse prendre l´avion, pensa Jack tout en sortant de son bureau pour rejoindre la salle centrale où l'attendait Vivian.

Durant les dernières semaines, la situation de Jack avait été des plus difficile.A partir du moment où Maria était partie avec les filles à Chicago, son moral n´avait fait que chuter et maintenant il était au plus bas. Il trouvait compréhensible d'avoir perdu la garde de Kate et Hanna, mais...avait-il été pour autant égoiste en restant à New York? Aurait-il été mieux d´accepter la mutation à Chicago?. Au moins à l'heure qu'il est, il serait près de ses filles. Un sentiment de culpabilité l´envahissait, il n'avait pas été capable de prendre une décision pour le bien de ses filles et ça le minait, surtout après ses conversations avec Kate les derniers temps.

Jack passa les portes du bureau central d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il chercha ses hommes et n'en trouva que deux. Il savait que Sam avait pris des jours de congès. Elle les avait demandé un soir. Il l'avait trouvée nerveuse et abattue, sans doute déprimée. Elle ne donna aucune justification et il était évident que ce n´était pas pour faire un voyage de détente puisque Martin était là. Quelque chose s'était passé et Martin devait le savoir, pensa Jack en s´approchant des deux agents plongés dans la paperasserie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin était absorbé par son travail et perdu dans ses pensées. Cette enquête lui avait changé les idées. Depuis qu´il s'était décidé à rompre avec Sam, huit jours auparavant, il vivait avec angoisse chaque rencontre avec elle au bureau Durant deux jours Sam ne serait pas au bureau, ça le tranquillisait. Il continuait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop impulsif, si sa décision n'avait pas été précipitée, à la suite d´un moment de colère face au refus de Sam de l'accompagner à ce mariage qui tombait mal. Il était évident que Sam n´avait pas oublié Jack, mais était-elle encore amoureuse..., il ne pouvait y croire cependant cette idée l´avait bouleversé et avait brisé sa relation peu à peu car il n'avait pas été capable d´en parler avec Sam. S´il avait eu ce courage, peut-être... Maintenant elle était aussi mal que lui. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets, Martin avait discuté Danny. Mais celui-ci n´avait rien dit, même s'il était évident qu´il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait entre ses collègues. Cependant un grand doute demeurait pour Martin : Jack était-il au courant ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack remarqua que Martin était dans la lune et il lui sembla plus opportun d'interroger Danny, qui anticipa sa demande.

-Bonjour, Jack. Tu as quelque chose pour nous?-

-Bien sûr, toutes les informations que vous me devez encore. Et Vivian ?-

-Elle a peut être pris aussi des jours de congès, dernièrement tu es

très généreux. Bien sûr, j'ai bien pensé à un petit voyage...-

-En aucun cas, tu sais quelque chose pour Vivian ou non?-

-Elle a téléphoné pour prévenir qu´elle arriverait en retard, elle devait

accompagner Regie chez le médecin, répondit Martin que le ton grognon

de Jack avait fait fait sortir de ses pensées.-

-Son fils a un problème?-

-Rien de grave-

-Ok, dites-lui qu´elle vienne me voir quand elle sera rentrée.- répondit,

Jack sortant du bureau comme un tourbillon. Danny et Martin se regardèrent, Jack n´était pas de bonne humeur et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

**Bureau du FBI. NY**

**Département des personnes disparues.**

**Septième étage. Vestibule.**

**09:30 heures**

Jack s'apprêtait à prendre l´ascenseur pour se rendre à sa réunion quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Vivian apparut. Jack regarda l´heure avec inquiétude, il devait finir rapidement ses dossiers en cours, mais sa conversation avec Vivian lui semblait plus urgente. Vivian semblait fatiguée, il était évident qu´elle n´avait pas passé une bonne nuit, mais Jack préféra ne pas faire allusion à son aspect physique, cela n´aurait pas été correct.

-Je suis désolée d'arriver en retard- dit Vivian dont la ponctualité était

d'ordinaire parfaite, - mais Reggie a passé la nuit avec de la fièvre et je n´ai pas voulu venir au bureau sans l'emmener chez le médecin.

-Qu´est- ce qu'a dit le médecin ?-demanda Jack, inquiet.

-C´est seulement la grippe, quelques jours au lit et il sera sur pieds.

-Parfait, ...j´aimerais parler avec toi. On va dans mon bureau-

-Est-ce que tu allais à quelque part?-

-Non, j´ai une réunion de chefs de département, mais ça peut attendre, ma conversation avec toi est bien plus importante.

**Bureau du FBI  
Département des personnes disparues. NY  
Bureau de Jack  
**  
Jack n´aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, il considérait que l'émotivité était une faiblesse, mais avec Vivian, c'était différent. Elle était l'unique personne avec laquelle il pouvait faire une exception.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu´ils travaillaient ensemble, et une grande complicité entre eux était née au fil des années. Elle était présente quand son mariage avait commencé à faiblir, elle avait conservé une attitude discrète vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Samantha et ils se connaissaient vraiment très bien.  
Cependant, durant les derniers mois, depuis qu´il avait décidé de reprendre sa place, ce n'était plus la même chose.  
Vivian rompit le silence au moment même oú son supérieur fermait la porte.  
-Dis moi, est-ce que tu veux me parler de l'affaire Harris, parce que si c'est ça...-  
-non, non, ce n´est pas ça... c´est seulement que je pensais prendre des vacances. Seulement pour une semaine, mais je veux que tu prennes ma place à la tête du service.  
-Tu vas bien , Jack? Ce n´est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre des jours de congès de manière aussi précipitée.-  
-Peut-être, mais c´est le moment de faire passer ma famille avant ce maudit boulot.  
-Ah, c´est ça, Il y a du nouveau à propos la garde des filles?-demanda Vivian en prenant un siège face à Jack.  
-Non, non... rien a changé. Mes filles me manquent et je m´aperçois  
qu´elles sont en train de s´éloigner de moi. J´ai pensé passer la semaine prochaine à Chicago, Maria m'a permis de les garder plus souvent, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas saisir cette occasion. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai beaucoup-  
-Bien, je suis heureuse pour toi. Ne t´en fais pas, profite de tes filles !-  
- Je sais que je laisse l'équipe entre de bonnes mains, de toutes façons, on reste en contact, au cas où il y aurait le moindre problème.-

**Bureau du FBI. NY  
Département des personnes disparues.  
Septième étage. Vestibule.  
09:45 heures**

**  
**Amy sortit de l´ascenseur en poussant le berceau de Chris. Elle hésitait à chaque pas et regrettait la décision qu´elle avait prise, mais il était tard maintenant pour reculer. Martin était là, assis à son bureau. Elle le regarda à travers la vitre. Puis, elle avança lentement comme si elle essayait de faire durer chaque instant. Finalement, elle s´approcha au du côté du bureau. Martin était dos à elle et se balançait doucement sur son fauteuil tout en contemplant avec attention l´écran de son ordinateur. Amy l´appela presque dans un murmure : -Marty-  
Martin tourna au même moment la tête, une expression de surprise sur son visage, puis, il se leva en prononçant son nom et la prit dans ses bras  
-Qu´est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais?- s'exclama Martin avec un grand sourire.  
-Je suis venue pour un entretien d'embauche, j'ai pris ma décision au dernier moment et j'ai préféré te faire la surprise.-  
-ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Comment tu vas?-  
-Bien...-  
Amy commençait à s'expliquer quand Chris lança son ours en peluche par terre et se mit à pleurer. Amy fit le tour du bureau et s´approcha du bébé en ramassant l´ours.  
Martin ne put cacher sa surprise et regarda Amy d'un air interrogatif.  
-C´est mon enfant-, dit Amy. -Chris, dis bonjour à oncle Marty-  
Martin tituba avant de pouvoir s'exprimer :  
-comment tu as un enfant et tu ne nous as rien dit?-  
-Je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer, c'était difficile... et c'était de plus en plus compliqué au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et... surtout, je ne veux pas que papa et maman le sachent... tu sais comment ils sont et c´est ma vie.- balbutiait Amy, nerveuse.  
-Et, le père?-  
-Je ne veux pas en parler !-, s'écria Amy tandis qu´elle s'asseyait.  
-On va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille- finit par dire Martin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle proche du bureau. Martin ferma la porte et respira profondément. Après, il hocha la tête et regarda Amy en attendant une quelconque explication.  
-Ecoute, je suis venue aujourd'hui parce que j´ai besoin que tu gardes Chris quelques heures-  
-Je ne peux pas, Amy, je suis en train de travailler. Je ne peux pas garder un bébé ici-  
-Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n´etait pas de la plus grande importance. Je n´ai personne pour le garder, ce n'est que pour deux heures, après je reviendrai et on pourra aller déjeuner et puis on parlera.-  
-Oui, ça c'est sûr, tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, mais...-  
- Je serai ici avant même que vous vous soyez aperçu de mon absence. Je serai seulement à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici et tu pourras me téléphoner si par hasard il se passe quelque chose. En plus, comme ça vous aurez l´occasion de faire connaissance.-  
-...D´accord, dans tous les cas, je m'arrangerai.-  
-Merci, Marty!-  
Amy baissa la tête pour parler à Christopher :  
-Maman va sortir un moment, mon amour. Sois bien sage.-  
Elle prit la petite tête de l´enfant entre ses mains , l'embrassa sur le  
front, sur les joues et le serra dans ses bras. Enfin, avant de partir, elle se retourna vers Martin.  
-Je... je suis aussi venue parce que j´ai besoin ...d'argent-  
-Le père de l´enfant ne t'aide pas pour son entretien?-  
-Non, pas du tout. Alors, j´ai des dettes...l´université...l´assurance, le médecin...-  
-De combien as-tu besoin ?-  
-20.000 dollars-  
-Mais c´est beaucoup d´argent, Amy. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Dans quels problèmes es-tu allée te mettre?  
-Rien, Marty, rien de rien. Ce n'est que des dettes, je te jure que c´est vrai-  
-Sûre ?Amy...-  
-Oui, sois tranquille-  
-Je n'ai pas cet argent sur moi. Mais, dans quelques jours...-  
-Je ne peux pas attendre, tu ne peux vraiment pas...?-  
-Parles en avec papa, Amy, lui...-  
-Non, non! d´accord?. Je ne veux rien de lui! et tu ne lui dit rien!-  
-Mais ils doivent le savoir, Amy, tôt ou tard, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. Tu as déjà laissé passer beaucoup de temps, ne crois-tu pas que c´est l´heure de régler les choses? Ecoute, tu sais comment ils sont.. mais tu dois l'accepter-  
-Promets que tu ne leur dira rien, Martin! promets! Et ne t'occupe pas du reste, je vais me débrouiller, ce n´est pas le plus grave-  
-d´accord, très bien... on en parlera plus tard-  
Amy dona un baiser a Martin, se tourna un moment pour regarder son bébé et sortit de la salle en direction de l´ascenseur. Maintenant, son pas était pressé, décidé. Martin resta là, les yeux tournés sur Chris.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi, hein?-  
Chris le regardait fixement.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivian marchait dans le couloir vers son bureau. Elle était heureuse, et ça se lisait sur son visage. Pendant quelques jours, elle serait au commande. Ça pourrait certainement l´aider pour son avancement. Quand elle passa par la salle en face du bureau, elle regarda Martin et s'immobilisa.  
-Martin! qu´est-ce que tu fais là? Et cet enfant? Ne me dis pas que c´est le tien et que la mère te l´a caché-  
-Tu es très drôle, Viv, c´est à ma soeur. Elle a eu un imprévu et elle me l´a laissé un moment. Qu´est-ce que nous pouvons faire avec lui?-  
Vivian se dirigea vers le bébé, ella le tira de son berceau et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Qu'est-ce que nous...? bonjour, chéri !-  
-Peut-être que tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire de babysitting quelques heures.-  
-Tonton Martin ne t'as gardé que quelques minutes et il veut déjà se débarrasser de toi. - dit Vivian au bébé.  
- Si tu veux je l´emmène dans mon bureau. Je ne veux pas imaginer que Jack pourrait le voir, il ne semble pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
-Tu peux le laisser là. Je téléphonerai à Linda. C'était la baby-sitter de Reggie et si elle ne peut pas, elle connaîtra sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.-  
-Ça me semble bien-  
- Mais en attendant, tu peux pratiquer un peu, vous n'êtes pas habitués vous les hommes- dit Vivian en mettant l´enfant dans les bras de Martin.

**Bureau du FBI  
Département des personnes disparues. NY  
13:00 heures  
**  
C'était la quatrième fois en dix minutes que Martin regardait sa montre. Il était resté plongé dans ses dossiers pendant toute la journée et il ne s´apercevait que maintenant qu´il était tard.

-Hé, Martin, tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? Il est tard- dit Danny en se levant de son fauteuil et en mettant sa veste.- Je te rapporte quelque chose à manger?-  
-Non, merci, j´ai un rendez-vous pour déjéuner-  
-T'es sûr? Parce qu'on va peut être te poser un lapin-  
-Ça, peut-être-  
Vivian s´aprocha de Martin -Ta soeur, est rentrée ?-  
-Non, pas encore- dit Martin contrarié.  
-Et le bébé?- demanda Vivian.  
-Linda l´a emmené en promenade-  
-Bien, je serai dans le bureau de Jack-  
-D'accord, chef- acquiesça Martin en souriant-

**Bureau du FBI  
Département des personnes disparues. NY  
15:00 heures  
**  
Martin essayait de téléphoner à Amy depuis heures et à chaque appel, il tombait sur la messagerie. Son inquiétude augmentait avec le temps. – ça ne sera que pour deux heures-, cette phrase que sa soeur avait prononcé avant de partir lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il essayait bien de se rassurer, Amy avait certainement rencontré des amis, mais en vain. Ça n'était sûrement rien. Mais au fond il était plus inquiet qu'en colère. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait même pas commencé à téléphoner aux hôpitaux qu'Amy apparaitrait devant la porte.

Mais il n'en fût rien. Il réessaya de lui téléphoner mais encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas. Alors, il décida d'entreprendre une recherche, au moins de manière officieuse. Il avait donné à Linda la clé de son appartement afin qu'elle y emmène le bébé. Il lui téléphona et lui demanda si Amy était rentré. - Non, personne n'est venu. Chris s'endormi, il sa été très sage.-

-D´accord, merci d'avoir accepté de le garder. Je sais que je vous ai appelé précipitamment et je vous remercie de le garder aussi ce soir.-  
- Il n´y a pas de quoi, pas de problème, je n´avait rien d'autre à faire.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Martin raccrocha le téléphone, Vivian rentrait au bureau. Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas en regardant le visage de Martin  
-S'est-il passé quelque chose?-, demanda-t-elle préoccupée.  
-Je ne réussis pas à joindre ma soeur-, finit par dire Martin . –Son portable est éteint, ...ça n´a pas de sens, il y a plus de trois heures qu´elle faut qu'elle aurait dû rentrer..., et sinon elle devait me téléphoner.-  
-Est-ce qu'elle a l'habitude d'agir ainsi?-  
-Ce n´est pas que ce ne soit pas son genre, c'est que... maintenant elle a un fils, et... elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lui garder longtemps. Et elle avait quelque chose,...je ne sais pas quoi, quelque chose qu´elle ne m'a pas dit, mais je sais que quelque chose n´allait bien. Je pensais qu´elle me raconterait à son retour. Quelque chose ne va pas, j'en suis sûr.-  
-Quelle démarche as-tu entreprise ?-  
-J´ai téléphoné aux hôpitaux du coin et j´ai contacté Linda pour voir si Amy était rentrée chez moi.-  
-Et cet entretien d'embauche,...est-ce que tu y as téléphoné ?-  
-Je ne sais pas où était cet entretien, elle ne me l'a pas dit et je ne lui ai pas demandé. J'aurais dû lui demander, je sais, mais...elle m'a dit que c'était à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici -  
-Il y a vraiment beaucoup des bureaux dans ce rayon, mais on sait déjà par où commencer- Rassure toi, quelqu´un l´a sûrement vue, le rendez-vous s´est probablement prolongé et elle a dû éteindre son portable, ou quand elle est sortie, elle a oublié de le rallumer et elle est avec des amies bien contente en pensant que Tonton Martin garde le bébé.-  
-J'espère que tu as de la raison.-  
-Bien, on va commencer, je vais chercher les cartes-

Vivian prit les cartes sur l´étagère. Même si elle avait essayé de rassurer Martin, au fond elle n´était pas si sûre que tout allait bien, elle était elle-même Maman et elle savait que jamais elle serait restée tant d'heures sans téléphoner pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Quelque chose était arrivé à cette fille.  
-Voilà..., Martin tu peux continuer avec les hôpitaux, je chercherai les bureaux où il y a eu aujourd´hui des entretien d´embauche-  
-D´accord, ... merci, je te remercie ...-

**Bureau du FBI  
Département des personnes disparues. NY  
16:00 heures  
**  
La recherche continuait, Vivian avait constitué une liste de toutes les entreprises du coin. La liste fut partagée entre Martin et Danny qui s'occupait de l'affaire également.  
Toutes les entreprises furent contactées et durant la matinée, parmi les entretiens d'embauche accordés, il n'y avait aucune Amy Fitzgerald.  
L'équipe se retrouva au point de départ, les hôpitaux restaient sous contrôle, mais Amy avait disparu depuis six heures.

Vivian, Martin et Danny se levèrent de leurs bureaux respectifs et s´approchèrent de la table ronde, Vivian au bout, Martin et Danny l'entourant.  
-Bon, c´est évident qu´elle t'a menti, commença Vivian, elle n'est pas venue à New York pour un entretien d´embauche, as-tu la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle est venue?-  
-Non, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des moi, je ne savais même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle avait un fils. Elle m´a demandé de l´argent et elle est partie. Elle a déjà fait le coup, mais seulement, cette fois-ci, elle voulait beaucoup d'argent.-  
-Tu sais pourquoi elle avait besoin de cet argent?- demanda Danny intrigué.  
-Elle m´a expliqué qu´elle avait des dettes, ses études, l´assurance... les frais de l´enfant. Elle m´a dit que le père ne l'aidait en rien.-  
-Qu´est-ce que tu sais du père?- demanda Vivian.  
-Elle n'a pas voulu me parler de lui-  
-D´accord, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : toi Martin tu t'occupes des problèmes financiers, Danny, toi tu cherches tout ce que tu peux tirer de ses appels téléphoniques, moi, je m´occuperai de prendre contact avec tous les commissariats, peut-être que certaines plaintes ou déclarations ne nous ont pas encore été communiquées -

Martin regarda Vivian avec un air d´inquiétude, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Une personne pouvait avoir déclaré une séquestration ou un homicide dans les dernières heures...Les informations dont disposait la police pouvaient être d'une grande utilité .  
Finalement, tous se levèrent et retournèrent à leur postes.  
L´agent Fitzgerald chercha la copie du permis de conduire d'Amy dans les données de l'ordinateur et imprima la photo. Il la regarda fixement et finit par la donner à Vivian.  
-Je l´enverrai par fax à tous les commissariats- dit Vivian en posant sa main sur l´épaule de Martin.

...EN SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, un nouveau chapitre. J´espère que ça vous plaît. Merci Paupi pour ton aide, tes corrictions sont mervelleuses.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Bureau du FBI  
Département des personnes disparues. NY  
17:30 heures  
Disparue depuis 7 heures et demie **

Martin ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ses comptes n´avaient pas eu de mouvements suspects, les paiements du loyer et de l´assurance maladie étaient à jour et l'inscription à l´université avait été annulée des mois auparavant. Il y avait autre chose, son adresse ne coincidait pas avec celle que Martin connaissait. Avait-elle changé de domicile dans les derniers mois? De quelles dettes parlait sa soeur? Pourquoi voulait-elle tout cet argent ? et pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Plus il enquêtait, moins il comprenait et plus il s'apercevait qu'il ne savait rien de sa soeur.  
-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose, les garçons ,- demanda Vivian en s'approchant d'eux.  
-Selon ses relevés bancaires, tout était à jour, et il y a autre chose, son adresse ne concorde pas avec celle que j´avais, en plus elle est bien trop loin de l´université. Je vais me mettre en contact avec la succursale bancaire pour savoir la date exacte d'un éventuel changement de domicile -, repondit rapidement Martin, alors que Vivian s´approchait.  
-Et toi, Danny, qu´est-ce que tu peux nous dire de ses appels?- demanda alors Vivian.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. J´ai commencé avec les deux dernières semaines, mais comme je ne trouvais rien de significatif, j´ai continué. Il y a très peu d'appels émis depuis quatre mois, mais avant, il y en a une multitude. C´est comme si depuis 4 mois, il y avait eu une rupture. Regardez ces numéros! Ils se répètent sans cesse dans les appels reçus et émis. Puis, dans les quatre derniers mois, il n'y a plus, au début, que des appels reçus qui durent à peine quelques secondes et peu à peu, ils disparaissent lentement-.  
-Ils devaient laisser des messages sur son répondeur, c´est comme si, à ce moment là, elle avait rompu sa relation avec ces personnes. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?- dit Martin.  
-C'est simple, elle a décidé définitivement à ce moment précis de couper tout lien avec sa vie d'avant- répondit Danny.  
-Attends , donne moi la date où apparaissent les messages sur le répondeur - demanda Martin pendant qu'il retournait à son bureau et prenait les documents de la banque.  
-... au début de décembre, à partir de cette période il n´y a plus d´appels portant ces numéros- , dit Danny en regardant fixement Martin et Vivian.  
-Ça coincide avec la date où elle a remboursé l´emprunt de l´université et si je ne me trompe pas, ça correspond aussi avec le changement de domicile- s'exclama Martin.

J'ai cherché à qui appartenait l'un des numéros. Les autres viennent de portables mais celui-ci a le préfixe de l´université, la personne qui l´appelait téléphonait de l'université.  
-ça n'a rien d'étrange que quelqu´un lui ait téléphoné de la faculté puisqu'elle y étudiait encore à ce moment, mais cette personne pourrait être à l'origine du changement de vie. Dans tous les cas, il faut prendre contact avec cette personne affirma Vivian.

-Danny, on a besoin de que tu ailles à Boston pour te renseigner auprès de l´administration de l´université pour savoir si elle a donné un motif quelconque avant d'abandonner ses études. Il faut que tu parles à tous ceux qui ont pu la connaître : professeurs, amis... vérifie si elle appartenait à un club ou à une association... Martin et moi, nous enquêterons sur ces numéros pour trouver à qui ils appartiennent précisément. Il faut obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur les correspondants de ta sœur : identité, antécédents judiciaires... dit Vivian en se dirigeant vers Martin pour lui donner la moitié de la liste.  
-Tu as obtenu quelque chose de la police?-, demanda Martin  
-Rien, je leur ai demandé de rester vigilants, en ce moment-ils doivent être en train de la rechercher.  
-Ne devrais-je pas aller moi-même à Boston?- suggéra Martin, qui acceptait difficilent les ordres de Vivian. - Tout l'enquête y est centrée. Tout a dû se passer là-bas. Je pourrais parler avec ses amies...-  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller- affirma catégoriquement Vivian. -Tu ne peux pas juger objectivement ce que tu trouveras là-bas. Crois moi, Danny sera une bien meilleure arme.-  
-Qu´est-ce que tu veux dire ?-, demanda Martin en devinant sa réponse.  
-Ta soeur te demande une énorme somme d´argent. Tu l'as dit toi-même, sa conduite n'a pas dû être réellement exemplaire. Dis- moi à ce propos, je ne t´ai pas encore demandé mais... crois-tu qu´elle a des problèmes avec la drogue ?-

Vivian resta silencieuse durant quelques instants. Elle avait abordé cette question un peu brusquement, mais elle savait aussi que Martin n´avait été vraiment honnête avec eux ,dès le premier moment. Il n´avait pas mentionné la somme d'argent demandée et il n´avait donné aucune date qui pût être utilisée dans l'enquête. C´était comme s´ils cherchaient une personne totalement étrangère.  
-Je dois t'avouer que ça ne me surprendrait plus vraiment mais je n´ai aucune date que corrobore cette possibilité- finit par affirmer Martin en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
C´était évident qu'il avait extrêmement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir sur sa soeur et Vivian percevait son angoisse.  
-Écoute, ici tu seras bien plus utile et tu pourras penser avec l'esprit plus clair- dit Vivian pendant qu'elle prenait un siège à côté de Martin. -Cependant, je crois que nous devrions penser à renforcer le personnel au sein de notre équipe...-  
-Non..., c´est son jour de congès et je ne veux pas...- intervint Martin en coupant Vivian.  
-Je crois qu´on a vraiment besoin de quelqu´un en plus. Avec Jack à Chicago, l'équipe est vraiment restreinte. Danny ne peut pas couvrir Boston à lui-seul, et je crois que le mieux serait que ce soit toi qui l'appelle pour lui demander de nous rejoindre.-

Vivian savait que la relation entre Martin et Sam avait été extrêmement tendue ces derniers jours. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'en parler avec Sam. Mais, elle croyait qu´envoyer Sam à Boston était une bonne idée. Cela permettait d'accélérer l'enquête tout en évitant que leurs problèmes interfèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin regarda fixement le téléphone avant de décrocher et de composer le numéro de l´appartement de Sam. Il n´avait pas préparé ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il pressentait que ce serait une conversation courte.  
-Allô?- répondit Sam qui avait reconnu le numéro du bureau.  
-Salut, c´est moi...euh...je sais que c´est ton jour de congès mais nous avons besoin..., j´ai besoin que tu rentres pour nous aider dans une enquête.-  
-Jack m´a dit qu´il n´y avait pas de problème. Je n'ai pris que deux jours, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer de si important pour que vous ne soyez même pas capable de vous passer de moi deux jours –s'emporta Sam, énervée.  
-Jack est en voyage, Vivian dirige l'équipe en son absence et m´a demandé de te téléphoner étant donné la situation.-  
-Quelle situation?. De quoi parles-tu? Qu´est-ce qui s´est passé?-  
-Nous sommes à la recherche de ma petite soeur. Elle a disparu depuis plus de sept heures. Danny va aller à Boston pour obtenir des infos sur sa vie, ses amis, l'université... la situation semble extrêmement compliquée et on aurait vraiment besoin de ton aide-  
-J'arrive tout de suite, écoute... pardon, je...-  
-C'est pas grave, c´est ton jour de congès, si tu ne peux pas... ce n'est rien, je...-  
-Arrête, c'est bon... je peux y aller. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?-  
-Vivian veux que tu te rejoignes Danny à l´aéroport de La Guardia, le vol décolle dans 45 minutes. Danny t'expliquera tout. Je dois continuer avec...-  
-D´accord, ne t´en fais pas, on va la retrouver-  
-merci- dit Martin avant de raccrocher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivian pensa que c´était le moment d´appeler Jack. Son avion avait dû arriver à Chicago vers 13h30. Elle devait le mettre au courant de l´enquête, pas parce qu´elle avait besoin de son aide, mais parce que l'affaire affectait personnellement l'un des membres de l'équipe.  
-Vivian, tu en as mis du temps à me téléphoner!- dit Jack avec une certaine ironie.  
-Ah! tu es de meilleuer humeur, le voyage t´a fait bien.-  
-Je pense, parfois, il faut seulement prendre une peu de distance pour voir tout sous un angle différent, comment ça va ? parce que tu ne m'as pas téléphoné pour me demander seulement des nouvelles ?-  
-non, effectivement... en fait... on a une nouvelle enquête. Il s´agit de la soeur de Martin-  
-Sa soeur? je pensais qu´elle habitait à Washington, pourquoi le cas dépend-il de nous ?-  
- Non, je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même fille. Celle-ci habitait à Boston, mais ce matin, elle est venue au bureau pour rendre visite à Martin. Puis elle est sortie en lui disant qu'elle revenait bientôt et ça n'a pas été le cas.-  
-Vous êtes sûrs qu´il s´agit bien d´une disparition?-  
-Sûr, elle a disparu depuis 7 heures et elle a menti sur le lieu où elle allait. Et surtout, elle a laissé son fils à Martin.-  
-En effet. Comment va-t-il ?-  
-Martin? Il est très inquiet, il semblerait qu'il ne la connaissait pas très bien et ce n'est pas un avantage pour l'enquête- lui avoua Vivian.  
-Vous avez pensé à la possibilité de l´abandon?-  
-J'y ai bien pensé, mais pour le moment je n´ai pas voulu mentionner cette possibilité à Martin. Elle lui a demandé une grosse somme d´argent, nous commençons par cette piste. Je pense aussi qu'elle a des problèmes de drogue mais...-  
-Il faudra faire très attention-  
-Ne t'inquiète-, répondit Vivian.  
-Tiens-moi au courant de ce que vous trouvez-  
-Bien sûr, bonnes vacances !-


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3. Merci a Paupi par son collaboration, sans son aide, cela ne pourrait pas être posible. J´espère que vous plaisiez. Bon lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

**Boston Logan International **

**19h35**

**Disparue depuis 9 heures et demie **

Danny et Samantha abandonaient l´aéroport en direction de Medford, Somerville, à la Faculté de la Tufts University.

- Quel vol horrible, quelques minutes de plus là-haut et j'atterrissais avant l'avion- dit Danny en entrant dans la voiture.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi peureux- répondit Samantha en démarrant la Ford bleu marine propriété du Gouvernement.

-Ce n´est pas de la peur. D´ailleurs, toi même tu étais bien pâle durant la dernière turbulence-, dit Danny au moment où sonnait son portable.

-Salut, Martin! dit moi ce que tu as- demanda Danny en mettant le portable en mode haut-parleur afin que Sam puisse l´entendre.

-Bien, j´ai écouté ses messages. Un des numéros appartient à un dénommé Peter Delaney, 22 ans, étudiant de Biologie à Tufts, sans antécédents. L´autre est à Carrie Brighton, 21 ans et étudiante en Art et Histoire, également à Tufts. Ces deux numéros se répètent extrêmement souvent. Mais, il y en a un autre. Un appel daté du 17 décembre à 19:00 heures, le portable appartient à David Comar qui a déjà été emprisonné pour délits de santé publique et pour des escroqueries.-

-D´accord, je crois que je dois commencer par lui, Samantha peut parler avec Carrie et Peter. As-tu leurs adresses?-

-Oui, ils habitent tous à la Résidence d´étudiants de Medford. Ma soeur y a habité aussi à une période. De plus, le numéro de l´Université d'où a téléphoné ma soeur appartient à un magasin des cadeaux, The Gift Shop près de Medford Leas Atrium-

-C´est tout, Martin? - demanda Samantha. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je passe d´abord par l´Administration, afin de demander une copie du dossier de ta soeur-

-Ce n´est pas nécessaire, pour gagner du temps je leur ai téléphoné et ils m´ont envoyé tout ce qui concerne son dossier, ainsi que le compte rendu de son arrêt, comme on l'imaginais en décembre-

**Residence d´Étudiants **

**Gifford House- 161 Packard Avenue **

**Tufts University Medford, Somerville **

**20h00 **

**Disparue depuis 10 heures**

C´était la nuit quand ils arrivèrent à la Faculté, ils ne tardèrent pas beaucoup à trouver la Résidence d´étudiants.

Pendant que Danny interrogeait les garçons qui traînaient devant le résidence à propose de Comar, Sam rechercha les chambres de Peter et Carrie. Après les avoir trouvées, elle se retourna vers Danny pour lui faire signe qu'elle s'y rendait.

Samantha frappa à la porte deux fois de suite.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose , - demanda un garçon blond d´aspect dégingandé, qui s'avançait dans le couloir.

-Je suis à la recherche de Peter Delaney,- répondit l´agente.

-Peter, il n'est pas encore rentré, il finit à huit heures-

-Et, où puis-je le trouver?-

-Il travaille cette semaine à The Gift Shop, il ne tardera pas-

-D'accord, alors je l´attendrai... et, as-tu vu Carrie Brighton par ici?-

-Pas ce soir... elle travaille sûrement aux préparatifs d´une exposition à Aidekman Arts Center-

-Zut! je n´ai pas de chance. Tu ne connaîtrais pas Amy Fitzgerld par hasard ?-

-Si, bien sûr! C'est une amie de Peter et Carrie, mais il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue par ici-

-Bien, merci-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny était sur la piste de David Comar. Des garçons venaient de le voir au Mayer Campus Center en train de prendre des paris.Sur son chemin, Danny laissa Sam au Aidekman Arts Center, afin qu´elle puisse interroger Carrie.

**Mayer Campus Center **

**Tufts University, Medford /Somerville Campus **

**20h30**

**Disparue depuis 10 heures et demie**

Danny observait la photo de Comar que Martin lui avait envoyée. Ce ne fût pas difficile de l'identifier, mince, grand, avec un bloc dans la main. Il semblait attirer l´attention de nombreux autres garçons.

-David, David Comar?-

-Oui, c´est moi. Qu´est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?-

-Agent Spécial Danny Taylor du Fbi, tu peux commencer par me dire si tu connais Amy Fitzgerald-

-Amy...ce nom me dit rien, pourquoi, est-ce que je suis censé la connaître?-

-Tu l´a appelée sur son portable le 17 décembre-

-ça fait longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus-

-Bon ,...il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'en rappelles, parce que je n´ai pas beaucoup de temps et que tu es en train de m'énerver fermement crois-moi, Et puis, dit Danny en le plaquant contre le mur et en lui retirant de la poche une liasse de billets, ça, ça ne me plait pas vraiment.

-D´accord,... je la connaissais..., et alors ? de temps en temps nous faisions des affaires.

-Quel type des affaires?-

-Elle m´achetait fréquemment des pastilles mais plus depuis longtemps, elle a sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour lui en procurer-

-Et cet appel, c'était pour quoi ?-

-Je lui ai téléphoné pour lui proposer une affaire, quelquefois elle passait du matériel pour moi dans les discothèques. C'est elle qui me l'avait demandé, ça lui faisait un peu d'argent de poche. Mais la fois où je l'ai appelée, ça ne l´intéressait pas et du coup, je n´ai pas insisté. Dans quelle histoire elle est allée se mettre ? parce que si elle vous a dit quelque chose sur moi...-

-Elle a disparu. Sais-tu si elle avait des problèmes, ou si elle devait de l'argent à quelqu'un ?-

-Non, je ne crois pas, avec moi elle était toujours réglo.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny téléphona à Martin chemin faisant vers Aidekman Arts Center où il devait récupérer Sam. Il lui raconta tout ce qu´ avait dit Comar et ajouta que son instict semblait lui indiquer que Comar n´était pas responsable de sa disparition, il était plus embêté par ce que Amy aurait pu raconter de ses affaires.

-Je suis désolé d'être la personne à devoir t'annoncer cela, mais il est possible qu´elle se soit mis dans une affaire qui la dépasse. Et si elle avait accepté un travail pour un gros dealer et que ce soit mal passé ? ça expliquerait qu'elle ait besoin d'argent et qu'elle t'ait laissé le gosse.

-Je ne sais pas... Amy trafiquante. J'ai du mal à accepter cette idée-

-Martin, je sais que c´est dur, mais... peux-tu en être sûr?-

Quand Martin raccrocha le téléphone, il pensait qu´il n´avait pas été en mesure de répondre à Danny. Quelque chose dans son for intérieur lui disait que même s'il n´était pas préparé à cette idée, Amy lui avait déjà réservé bien des surprises par le passé…

**Aidekman Arts Center **

**Tufts University, Medford/Somerville Campus **

**Au même moment**

Sam trouva Carrie dans la salle d´exposition et fut surprise de voir que Peter était avec elle.

-Carrie Brighton?-

-Oui?-

-Agent Spécial Samantha Spade du FBI. Et vous devez être Peter Delaney-

-Oui, c´est exact.-

-De quoi s'agit-il ?-demanda la jeune fille

-Connaissez-vous Amy Fitzgerald?-

-Oui, bien sûr, est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?-demanda Carrie déconcertée

-Elle a disparu depuis dix heures. Quand l´avez -vous vue ou quand avez-vous parlé avec elle pour la dernière fois ?-

-En fait, ça fait des mois que nous ne la voyons plus et qu'elle ne répond plus à nos appels. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu´elle allait mettre de côté ses études pendant quelque temps et qu´elle changeait de domicile, qu´elle avait trouvé un meilleur boulot- dit Carrie en faisant un effort pour retenir les larmes. - J´ai essayé de la convaincre de rester au moins une année supplémentaire pour finir son cursus : elle était vraiment douée pour les études, en plus, elle collaborait avec le programme de l´Université pour le développement de l´enfance , le Day Care Center et elle avait un travail...-

- Sais-tu de quel travail elle parlait ?-

-Non, elle ne m´en a rien dit-

-Et, comment expliquez-vous qu'elle ait tout plaqué ?-

-Je suppose qu´elle n'en pouvait plus - répondit Peter. -Dès qu´elle a quitté la Résidence, elle a dû travailler avec acharnement pour pouvoir payer ses frais. Elle gagnait plus d´argent avec ce boulot mais elle avait aussi plus de factures-

-Oui, mais elle disait qu'elle était heureuse comme ça. Elle n´aimait pas habiter à la Résidence,- ajouta Carrie.

-Surtout avec le bébé...- conclut l´agent Spade.

-Quel bébé?- demanda Carrie. - Elle est enceinte?-

-Vous ne connaissez pas son fils ?- s'exclama Samantha, très étonnée.

-Quel fils ? Amy n´a pas d´enfants- répondit Peter.

-Amy a un enfant d'environ dix mois -

-Ce n´est pas possible , Amy n´a pas d´enfants! Si elle en avait, je l'aurais su. Ça ne fait que huit mois qu'elle habite en dehors la résidence, si elle avait eu un fils elle nous l'aurait dit, affirma Carrie.

-Êtes-vous sûrs de cela ?-

-Totalement sûrs -, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Je suppose qu´on a dû faire une erreur... savez-vous où elle travaillait avant ?- demanda l´agent

-Au début à la caféteria de la faculté, mais quand elle a quitté la résidence, elle a trouvé un boulot à la librairie Books et elle faisait aussi du baby-sitting.-

A cet instant précis, le portable de Sam sonna, c´était Danny qui voulait la mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait appris auprès de Comar.

-Excusez moi une minute-, dit Sam en sortant son téléphone. -Bien, merci Danny-. Elle raccrocha.

-Bon, d´accord, merci ... une dernière chose... Amy, consommait-elle un type quelconque de drogue ?-

-Non, bien sûr que non!-répondit Carrie énervée.

-Ecstasy, anxiolytiques, barbituriques...?-

-Non, nous nous en serions aperçus, nous étions très proches et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.-

-Connaissez-vous David Comar?-

- Oui, il n'est pas très net, toujours mêlé aux affaires louches, c´est le dealer de la fac- dit Peter.

-Savez-vous si Amy était en relation avec lui? Les avez-vous déjà vus ensemble ou...?-

-Amy parlait avec tout le monde et on vivait dans la même résidence. Ce type la suivait parfois, mais Amy ne faisait rien avec lui, qu´êtes vous en train d'insinuer?...- demanda Carrie de plus en plus énervée.

-Selon Comar, Amy faisait des affaires avec lui.-

-Des affaires? quelles affaires?- demanda Peter.

-Elle vendait pour lui de l'ecstasy dans les fêtes- dit Sam

-Il ment ! c´est impossible! Amy n'aurait jamais fait ça !-

-D'accord, merci. Voici mon numéro de portable, si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose... c´est aussi possible que j´aie besoin de vous parler à nouveau si de nouvelles pistes apparaissent...-

-Bien sûr, s´il vous plaît, tenez nous au courant- s'exclama Carrie pendant Peter passait son bras sur ses épaule pour la réconforter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam téléphona immédiatement à Martin. La conversation avec les amis d´Amy l´avait déconcertée, mais elle n´avait aucune raison de ne pas les croire. Pourquoi auraient-ils menti ? Qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ?

-Elle te dit que c'était son fils, pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ?- demanda Sam

-Je ne sais pas-

-Tu m'as très peu parlé d'elle. Comment était votre relation ?-

-Nous n´avions pas beaucoup de contact, seulement quelques coups de téléphone de temps en temps. Ça fait plus de deux ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus...- Martin se tut un instant avant de poursuivre - quand elle a eu seize ans, elle a commencé à avoir des problèmes mais... je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, je n´étais plus à la maison-

-Quel type de problèmes?-

-Sécher ses cours, falsifier les signatures de nos parents, fuguer. Elle a été expulsée de l´école. Je crois qu'une fois, elle a même été jusqu'à conduire complètement saoule et sous l'effet de la drogue. Mon père a attendu en vain que ça se calme et il a fini par l´envoyer en pension.. Il croyait que ça résoudrait tous les problèmes.-

-Et ça ne fût pas le cas ?-

-Son comportement s'est beaucoup amélioré, mais leur relation est restée brisée et encore aujourd'hui, rien n´a changé pas.

-Et pourquoi se conduisait-elle ainsi ,- demanda Sam

-Je suppose pour les toucher et attirer leur attention… Au moins ça, je le croyais. Sam, si ce n´est pas son enfant..., à qui est-il... et pourquoi il était avec elle?-

-Il faut que nous le sachions et aussi, pourquoi Comar mentirait, mais si ce n'est pas lui qui ment, ce sont ses amis. Il faut qu'on aille à son appartement pour voir si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant.

À SUIVRE...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Appartement d´Amy F.**

**67 Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts.**

**21h30**

**Disparue depuis 11 heures et demie**

Vivian avait téléphoné au locataire d´Amy. Elle avait recherché à qui appartenait l´appartement et la société immobilière lui avait donné le nom du gérant du bâtiment, Monsieur Davis. Il devait se rendre à l´appartement d´Amy afin de rencontrer les agents. Durant l'entretien, il n´apporta pas de grandes informations, il assurait connaître peu Amy. Il savait seulement que c'était une jeune fille avec un fils. Elle respectait le règlement intérieur de la résidence, aucun locataire ne s'était plaint de son comportement et elle payait régulièrement son loyer. Il ne savait rien de plus. Il ne se liait pas d´amitié avec les locataires. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses obligations.

Les agents n'essayèrent pas de le retenir. Danny et Sam continuèrent leur visite de l´étage et Monsieur Davis leur demanda de fermer la porte quand ils auraient fini.

-quel type agréable!- ironisa Danny

-N'est-ce pas, vraiment charmant ! -, ajouta Sam.

Les agents trouvèrent la maison sans dessus dessous

-ou bien elle n´est pas très ordonnée, ou alors quelqu'un a fouillé son appartement sûrement pour trouver de l'argent- analysa l´agent Taylor.

-Ou peut -être qu´elle a quitté les lieux à toute vitesse- répliqua l´agent Spade.

-Certainement les 2- rectifia Danny.

L´appartement n´était pas bien grand, il y avait une seule chambre et un petit salon avec une cuisine américaine. Dans la chambre il y avait une berceau, un parc et des jouets par terre.

-Il n´y a pas de doute : elle vivait ici avec le bébé- dit Danny.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puisse les aider. Il n´y avait pas de drogues, ni rien qui indiquait qu´elle ait pu en consummer. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Quand ils sortirent, ils rencontrèrent la locataire de la porte contiguë, Jessica Birkett

-Bonsoir, nous sommes les agents Taylor et Spade- dit Samantha. -ConnaÎssez-vous Amy Fitzgerald qui habite à côté?-

-De vue, oui. C´est une jeune fille avec un bébé. Mais aujourd´hui je ne l´a pas vue sortir. Que se passe-t-il?-

-Elle a disparu. Savez-vous si elle avait un ami ou quelqu´un qui venait lui rendre visite ?-

-Généralement non. Mais... la semaine dernière, une femme voulait lui parler.-

-une femme?, cette femme?- , demanda l´agent Spade, en montrant la photo de Carrie Brighton qu'elle avait enregistré dans son portable.

-Non, elle était plus âgé. Elle ne m'a pas fait bonne impression , comment vous dire... elle était habillée d'une façon plutôt vulgaire. Elle était en train de regarder les boîtes aux lettres quand je l´ai interpellée .

**_Hanford Street, Boston, Massachusetts_ **

**_Quelques jours auparavant_ **

_Cherchez-vous quelqu'un en particulier ?- _

_-Oui, une amie, je ne suis pas sûre que soit dans ce bâtiment. C´est une jeune fille avec les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleux et elle a un bébé de dix mois environ. Ils ont emménagé il y a peu de temps. Elle s´appelle Amy, Amy Fitzgerald.- _

_-oh, elle habite bien ici, appartement 109- _

_-merci beaucoup- _

**_Moment actuel_ **

-ça m'a semblé étrange-

-pourquoi?- demanda l´agent Taylor

- Parce qu´elle n´est pas montée la voir. Elle est partie immédiatement.-

-et à quoi ressemblait cette femme?- demanda Samantha.

-elle était grande, brune, avec les cheveux frisés. Et... après lui avoir dit où habitait Amy, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise... je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était réellement son amie.-

**Bureau du FBI**

**Département des personnes disparues. NY**

**22h00**

**Disparue depuis 12 heures **

Le bureau était vide, seul l´agent Fitzgerald y séjournait encore. Il parlait au téléphone avec le docteur Andrew Miller, diplômé de la Faculté de Médicine gynécologique de Columbia. Les manches retroussées et la cravate desserrée de Martin signalaient déjà sa fatigue et sa détresse.

-Êtes-vous bien sûr de tout cela ?, bien,... merci de m'avoir écouté-

Martin raccrocha, se leva et regarda autour de lui en cherchant Vivian. Il se dirigea vers la table et se servit du café. La nuit allait être longue.

-Salut, Martin !- dit Vivian en faisant irruption par la porte. As-tu réussi à obtenir quelque chose de son gynécologue?-

-Oui. J'ai eu du mal à la faire parler, mais finalement il m´a dit ce que je voulais savoir.

-et alors...?-

-Amy ne peut pas avoir un enfant de cet âge-

-Bien, ça corrobore la déclaration de ses amis- dit Vivian alors que sonnait son portable. Allo, Sam- répondit Vivian.

-Nous avons eu la confirmation qu´elle habitait ici avec l´enfant. Une voisine les connaît et son appartement contient toutes les affaires du bébé. De plus, la voisine nous a parlé d´une femme qui tournait autour de son immeuble il y a quelques jours, en la cherchant.-

-On sait qui est cette femme?- demanda Vivian en faisant signe à Martin d'acouter.

-Aucune idée.-

-Bien, Martin a confirmé avec le gynécologue que l´enfant n´est pas son fils. Du coup, il faut rechercher pourquoi il est avec Amy. C´est clair qu´il y a eu une rupture dans sa vie, quelque chose est arrivé il y a quatre mois et cet enfant est la clé du mystère. Ceux qui la connaissaient nous ont décrit deux Amy très différentes. On va aller à son ancien appartement à fin pour essayer déterminer laquelle est la véritable Amy.

**42 Liberty Avenue, Medfort, Massachusetts**

**22h15**

**Disparue depuis plus de 12 heures**

L´agent Taylor et l´agent Spade frappèrent à la porte du contrôleur, Clive Bennet.

-Bonsoir, nous sommes les agents Spade et Taylor du FBI-

-que puis-je faire pour vous?-

-nous avons entendu qu'Amy Fitzgerald habitait ici jusqu´à il y a un mois, vous la connaissez ?- demanda Danny en montrant une photo.

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle a laissé l´appartement il y a quatre mois, le 3 décembre précisément. Je me souviens de la date exacte parce que c'est le dernier jour d'un triste événement.-

-quel événement ?-, demanda Samantha

-C'est vous le FBI qui menez l´enquête- il les regarda et comme il se rendit compte qu´ils ne savaient pas ce dont il parlait, il continua. - L´homicide de Crista Hobson et la séquestration de son bébé. Je pensais qu´elle avait eu peur de rester ici, habitant dans le même immeuble parce que le lendemain, elle parla avec moi et me demanda la cautionnement. Elle avait décidé de partir, comme ça, de façon totalement imprévue-

-Alors, elle ne vous a donné aucun motif- demanda Danny.

-Si, elle m'a dit qu´elle avait changé d´emploi et qu´elle avait trouvé un appartement tout près de sa zone de travail. Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne l'ai pas crue-

-savez-vous si elle avait des enfants?- demanda Spade

-non, que je sache, elle vivait seule-

Les agents se regardèrent et Taylor continua. –Connaissait-elle la fille assassinée?, je veux dire, savez-vous si elles étaient amies ?-

-Je ne sais pas du tout, elles habitaient au même étage. Mais madame Krauss le sait sûrement. Elle connaissait mieux Amy que moi-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les agents et monsieur Bennet montèrent au deuxième étage. À la porte 204 vivait madame Elisabeth Krauss, 81 ans. Cette dame parlait infatigablement d´Amy.

-quoi?, Amy a disparu?- s'exclama madame Krauss angoissée. Elle était tellement gentille, elle allait faire mes provisions quand je me levais avec la tête qui tourne, ou quand il faisait trop froid...elle me manque, maintenant je n´ai plus personne pour m´aider, et le garçon qui a repris son appartement me salue à peine quand il me voit-.

-Madame-, dit Danny, en traitant d'orienter la conversation, - savez-vous si Amy était amie avec Crista, la fille assassinée?-

-Bien sûr, elles sont devenues amies dès l´arrivée de Crista, seulement quelques jours après qu'Amy ait emménagé. Amy gardait Nicky de temps en temps, quand Crista ne pouvait pas le laisser à la garderie ou elles allaient chacune leur tour au supermarché-

-Nicky était le bébé de Crista.- demanda Danny, en regardant Samantha - Savez-vous quel âge avait Nicky quand il a disparu ?-

- Six mois. C'était un mignon petit blond. Qui sait où il est…Pauvre enfant, perdre sa mère de cette manière ! Comment un père a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?-

- Où est le rapport ?- demanda Sam intriguée.

- La police et le FBI soupçonnaient l'ex petit ami de Crista. On nous a montré des photos de lui, mais personne ne l´avait vu par ici - répondit monsieur Bennet

- Et est-ce que vous avez déjà vu par là une femme grande, brune avec les cheveux frisés parler avec Amy ou avec Crista, ou... simplement traînant dans la résidence ?. Elle pourrait être habillée d´une manière un peu spéciale, vulgaire - demanda Sam.

- Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, effectivement, je l'ai vue, mais je ne saurais pas vous dire quand, non, vraiment je ne sais pas - répondit le contrôleur.

- Bien, merci, si vous arrivez à souvenir, s´il vous plaît, téléphonez-nous...- dit Danny

- Ne vous en faites pas madame, on la retrouvera - dit Sam en regardant le visage angoissé et les yeux pleins de larmes de la vieille femme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam et Danny se regardèrent avec des visages inquiets. Tout semblait indiquer que le bébé était le fils de Crista. Chemin faisant en direction du Bureau Central du FBI à Boston, Sam téléphona à Vivian afin de la tenir au courant. Dès qu'ils auraient une photo de Nicky, ils l´enverraient au Bureau Central pour obtenir une confirmation. Mais, pourquoi Amy aurait-elle kidnappé le bébé ? Savait-elle qui avait tué Crista? ou... l'avait-elle tuée elle-même?.


End file.
